Erin Marshall D'Arc
An engineer for solar military weapons for the war, her mental health began to deteriorate and she eventually stole technology from the military in hopes of creating a utopia in the subway systems of Mars, naming that utopia the "Free Dome". She became more of a urban legend, and very little people actually believe the Free Dome existed. After she died, her son, Marshall Erin D'Arc, recorded several messages for people seeking the Free Dome. Early Life At the start of the Galactic Civil War she was drafted into building weapons. There were no ethical guidelines, and the horrors and pressures made her despair. So she decided to start a new society, a better one. She stole a sample of radiation-shielding dome technology from the government and fled into the Oldtown subway systems. With the dome sample she had, she could modify it to start a new city anywhere in the martian desert. The Free Dome. She built an extra tunnel into the subways that would take anyone who wanted peace to the Free Dome. The technology at the time meant the trip took three days, but Erin ensured everyone would be fed and safe in transit. However, she was protecting them from predators that had been extinct long before the War even began. She never managed to build the city itself, but she fully believed she had, or at least that she would. The strain of the war and living in a radioactive desert was hard on her mind, and her son's, causing hallucinations of predators and progress she never made. Personality Erin has a warm and friendly customer service personality. The recordings she left on the way to the Free Dome, no matter the gruesome content, were all said with a smile. She was very trusting, wanting to take in everyone who wanted a fresh start in life, to the point where her son called her too idealistic. Abilities Erin was a brilliant engineer. The Solar Military sought her out to make weapons, and she believed she could adapt radiation dome technology so they could be built anywhere on Mars. She also managed to write computer code and security protocols that her descendants could not alter even after her death. Relationships Marshall Erin D'Arc Marshall, her son, took over what there was of the Free Dome after her death. He admired her genius in programming, but considered her too trusting. He "spent his whole childhood watching her mess the Free Dome up". He did not believe someone could just let anyone into utopia and trust that the same problems would not repeat themselves. As a result, he added tests for the new citizens to prove they were trustworthy. He called himself the Realist cop to his mother's Good cop. Unnamed D'Arc Erin's grandchild knew she and Marshall meant well, but they also knew the two were sick. They could not undo the passage to the Free Dome that Erin built, but they did their best to warn people away. Episode Appearances Trivia Category:Juno Steel Category:Characters Category:D'Arc Family Category:Juno Steel characters